Who Else
by SassyKitten
Summary: What happend if someone else followed Stuart through the portal? Say-Leopold's uncle?
1. Uncie Millie

Who Else  
  
The lights were bright, the noise was loud, and people traveled in loud, brightly colored monsters. His thick coats and high boots stood out like a sore thumb as he passed people wearing what was insanely inappropriate. The monsters growled and screeched at him as he crossed the odd sidewalk, he sneered at them and continued.  
  
Whoever passed him gave him an odd look and pointed, but he didn't care. A police officer was standing on the corner and he stalked over to him. "Man I am Sir Millard of Albany, and I demand to know where I am at this instant" The cop raised an eyebrow. "You're in Manhattan" "Manhattan? Where the bloody hell is that?" "New York" Millard stared wide-eyed at the tall buildings. "What sort of joke are you playing, has my nephew put you up to this?" The cop shook his head and took Millard's arm, which jerked in surprise.  
  
"I think you should come with me sir" Millard eyed the officer closely then followed him down the street. Millard was watching the people and a man passed him wearing black slacks and a brown sweater and had a pretty blonde on his arm. "Leopold!" He called out. The man turned around with a surprised look on his face when he saw his uncle.  
  
Millard shook free of the officer and took off running after Leopold. "Leopold what is it?" Kate asked alarmed as he grabbed her arm and ran like the wind. "My uncle" He said, not out of breath, which made Kate wonder how much he had to run back in 1876. "So?" Kate said, panting. "He's going to make me go back" Kate gasped and tried to run faster.  
  
The cop was yelling into his walkie-talkie that back up was needed and ran after Millard as he ran after Kate and Leopold. Kate pulled Leopold into the apartment building and towards the elevator. As the cop and Millard ran to them, they turned and Kate slammed the elevator button with her hand. "Kate-" Leopold said, his deep voice curved with worry. She acted as if they were getting in the elevator as it opened, so naturally, the cop and Millard fallowed, only to fall into the deep shaft while she and Leopold ran up the stairs to get to her room.  
  
Charlie and Stuart were sitting on the couch watching 'I Love Lucy' when Leopold and Kate came crashing in. "Hey Katie, hey Leo. What's going on?" Charlie asked as he rose from the couch. Apparently, some of Leopold's manners had rubbed off on him. "Leopold's-uncle-is-here" Kate said in- between desperate gasps for air. "WHAT?" Stuart cried, jumping to his feet. "But the portal closed!" Leopold shook his head. "Obviously, it did not" Stuart was looking a little frantic. "But that means anyone could come through it" Kate nodded as she poured a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp.  
  
"But where is he?" Charlie asked, the situation just dawning upon him. "He's in the shaft with a police officer" Kate said, now more composed. "Oh" Charlie said, raising an eyebrow. There was a brisk knock on the door, Kate was about to answer it, but Stuart held up a hand and answered it himself. "Hello officer" He said to a heavyset black man wearing a classic NYPD uniform. "Hello. We are looking for someone who we believe is in this building" Stuart nodded and asked. "What does he look like?" "I can't say for sure, except that he is wearing a brown sweater and black pants, and his name is Leopold" Stuart shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that. Is he dangerous?" "Probably not, but be aware" "I will officer, thank you" Stuart closed the door and turned to Charlie, Kate and Leopold.  
  
"Way to go Leo, you are now a wanted man in great beautiful Manhattan" Charlie said and patted him on his broad shoulder. Kate gave her brother a scornful look and placed a quick kiss on Leopold's lips. "Don't worry, we can get over this um-Darci" She said with dawning resolution and dialed Darci's number in her black cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Darci answered, sniffling. "What are you reading now?" Kate asked. "Oh Kate, it's marvelous, it's Once Upon A Kiss, you have to read it!" "I will, but you need to come to my apartment now" Darci paused. "Why?" Kate groaned. "Just do it" "Um-Okay" Kate hung up the phone and turned back to the three men. "Okay, Darci is coming over, besides you Leopold, she's the most romantically idealized person in the world" So they all sat back and waited.  
  
It was 10 minutes later when Darci arrived. Obviously she had been crying. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun as she came through the front door. "What? What is it?" She asked. Suddenly, Kate remembered that Darci had never met Leopold, when the two most romantic people came together in once room, it could be dangerous. "Darci," Kate said in her No-nonsense tone of voice "Yeah?" Darci said, though her eyes were attached to Stuart. "Leopold's uncle has followed him here" Darci's mouth dropped open as her emerald eyes averted to Leopold who was sitting on the couch looking miserable.  
  
Kate told Darci the story over coffee, which Darci claimed would jump- start her brain. "Well, it's obvious then" Darci said. "What is?" Kate, Charlie, Leopold and Stuart asked at once, all looking intently at her. "Knock him out and through him through the portal" Kate groaned and Leopold gave Darci a very odd look indeed. "That's you plan?" Charlie asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Actually," Stuart said standing up. "That may would work" Stuart smiled at Darci and she returned it with a shy smile and a blush. "Great. Let's go do it then" Leopold said. Kate raised a minnow of a gold eyebrow and smiled. "Why, it seems like Charlie's rubbed off on you" Leopold gave her an alarmingly charming grin and kissed her. 


	2. Rabbits

Chapter Two  
  
It was all formulated out, but there was one flaw that Charlie dually pointed out.  
  
"One little problem though Darci, the portal won't be open until God knows when"  
  
Kate groaned and went to the kitchen to search for some wine or maybe something a little stronger. She found an old bottle of Bailey's Irish cream and poured a glass of the thick creamy drink. She wandered back into the living room.  
  
"It will be open this Friday, there's a thunder storm coming, but don't you think that someone will notice that a police officer is missing? I mean Friday is in 3 days"  
  
Stuart said. Darci was unusually quiet as she was staring at Leopold as the sunrays poured through the windows like liquid gold and made him look like some fall angel with his big brown eyes and messed up hair.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know"  
  
Kate groaned pacing a rut in the living room carpet as she sipped her glass that clinked with ice.  
  
"But he can't go out wearing those clothes. I know this is going to sound stupid, but Leopold, do you still have those 1876 clothes?"  
  
He nodded slowly, not very sure where Kate was going with this.  
  
"You should wear those, if anyone says anything, you're going to an audition. Charlie,"  
  
Charlie looked up when he heard his name and went to Kate's side.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have the props you used for The Basement?"  
  
"Uh, yeah"  
  
"Get the wig and contacts, I never thought those would come in use for anything"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and went to get them  
  
"What are you thinking Kate?"  
  
Leopold asked as he put his wide-palmed hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. Kate nearly melted under them and purred like a kitten.  
  
"You worry too much Katherine"  
  
He said softly in her ear as he kissed her cheek, he was the only one she anyone call her Katherine. Charlie came back holding a little white box and a blonde wig.  
  
"You can not expect me to wear that. I'd rather go back"  
  
Leopold said, his hands flying up to protect her thick dark brown hair. Kate folded her arms and stalked over to him. It amused him that she only came up to his chest.  
  
"Fine! Then go back to 1876 with your uncle. I have no trouble with that. I'm sick of not having elevators anyway, so marry some chunky rich cow"  
  
She sighed and slammed the door to her bedroom after she walked away to it. The three men watched her leave in amazement and Darci pouted as she went after her. She knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Go away Leopold!"  
  
It was obvious that Kate was crying. Darci slowly eased the door and saw Kate lying face down on the bed.  
  
"I said go- Oh, it's you Darci"  
  
Kate sat up, looking miserable. Darci sat next to her on the soft bed.  
  
"Are you alright Kate?"  
  
"He wants to go back"  
  
Kate said between sniffles. Her gray-blue eyes welled with tears as she said that, but she tried to blink them back.  
  
"No, no he doesn't. I just think he's as scared about all that's happening as you are"  
  
Kate looked at Darci like a little girl and Darci smoothed out Kate's ruffled hair.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Of course, here drink some water and we'll go talk to him alright?"  
  
Darci said, handing Kate a glass of water. Kate sniffled a few more times before she drank deeply and whipped the corner of her mouth. Kate wandered over to the full-length mirror she had talked Charlie into cramming into their apartment.  
  
"Oh god, I'm a mess!"  
  
Kate said with a watery laugh. Darci smiled and reached into her purse that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out her pink vinyl make- up case and tossed it to Kate.  
  
"I'll go talk to the guys, you make yourself more beautiful"  
  
Darci was about to leave when Kate said  
  
"You like Stuart don't you?"  
  
Darci blushed and shrugged as she left. It broke her heart to see Leopold equally miserable and upset as Kate was. But she had to smile when she saw that Charlie and Stuart were nursing his pain with beers of their own. Leopold stood when Darci entered the room and went to her.  
  
"May I have a word with Kate?"  
  
Darci looked over her shoulder at the closed door and nodded.  
  
"Sure Leo"  
  
Leopold smiled and knocked softly on the door. Kate must have answered him because he opened the door and came in. From what Stuart, Darci and Charlie could see, Kate was sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing the infamous little black dress with her hair twisted away from her face.  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
Leopold said, his voice little more then a growl. Kate smiled widely as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Leopold"  
  
She said in his hard chest. He pulled her away and planted a soft reassuring kiss on her lips. The kiss heated as his tongue penetrated her lips and Kate gasped against his lips. Slowly they fell to the bed.  
  
"I want to make love with you Katherine McKay"  
  
"Sex changes everything"  
  
"Not sex"  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"No, I said I want to make love with you, there is a difference"  
  
Kate smiled brightly and brought his lips back to hers. Outside the door however, they had no idea what was happening.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
Charlie asked. Now it was his turn to pace the carpet.  
  
"Maybe someone should go in and check"  
  
Taking his own advice, he went to Kate's bedroom. He opened the door and let out of a scream that echoed in all centuries and their heavens when he saw naked limbs in twisted positions.  
  
"Charlie get out!"  
  
Kate cried and wrapped the dark blue blankets around her and Leopold's naked bodies. Charlie ran out and huddled in a corner of the apartment.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Darci and Stuart cried  
  
"They were doing it like rabbits!"  
  
Charlie cried over dramatically. Stuart, like Charlie, looked horrified, but Darci was smiling and was mentally congratulating Kate and Leopold. 


End file.
